I Love U!
by Annelice'KissLemon
Summary: AU/OoC. Bella y Edward van a la Universidad de Wisconsin, pero nunca se han hablado. Él en su último día en la Universidad le decide confesar sus sentimientos. ¿Qué pasará con ambos, si Edward debe regresar a Londres?¿Dirá a tiempo Te amo ? One-Shot.


**_I LOVE U!_**

* * *

Entreabrió los labios, sedienta. No había parado a beber algo de agua, pues se encontraba revisando el ensayo final que debía presentar para terminar el proyecto final de la carrera.

Su escritorio –lleno de abundantes papeles, lápices y plumas- estaba en total desorden, pero aún así estaba trabajando.

Vivía en un pequeño apartamento a las afueras de la ciudad de Wisconsin. No quiso tener un compañero de habitación en la Universidad, porque sabía que su dedicación por el estudio iba más allá de puntos extras y exámenes finales del semestre.

Tenía veintitrés años y era la número uno de su clase. Siempre era puntual y nunca cometía faltas a sus clases.

Pero, a pesar de ser hija y estudiante modelo, Bella Swan no era feliz.

Su único novio, Rupert, se había graduado de la Universidad, y aunque había prometido mantener contacto con ella, luego de unos meses dejo de comunicarse y por lo tanto, la olvido completamente a la pobre Bella.

La Universidad de Wisconsin-Madison era excelente, y aún más con el programa de becas que otorgaba todos los años, pero aún así, era muy solitario.

Día a día asistía a sus clases, pero en las últimas semanas, no iba _precisamente_ a estudiar…

Hacía unas cinco semanas que un nuevo chico se había incorporado a la Universidad. Era muy tímido, aunque era muy apuesto; sus notas eran excelentes, no tanto como las de Bella, pero si buenas.

No era como cualquier otro chico, sin embargo tenía algo en común con el resto: estaba _tomado_ por otra.

Kristen, su novia, era la clase de chicas con cerebro que no usan y que prefieren ser el centro de atención. Su última demostración pública fue en la cafetería días atrás, cuando bailo provocativamente sobre una mesa una canción de Beyoncé.

Bella no era la clase de chicas que llaman la atención por donde quiera que van; Kristen, sí. Bella no era el tipo de Edward y Kristen, sí. O al menos eso era lo que ella _pensaba_…

Edward se encontraba tirado en su cama, escuchando música y totalmente relajado. Había presentado su examen final por adelantado, pues el próximo mes se iría a vivir a Londres, con toda su familia; su promedio fue de 7, pero era pasable.

Su novia Kristen lo había dejado ayer en la tarde por Robert, un compañero de clase que siempre se la pasaba bromeando. No lo odiaba, era un buen tipo, no era de su total agrado, pero no le deseaba que le fuera mal por andar ahora con su ex.

No le dolió… Pues desde hace tiempo que había dejado de sentir cariño hacía ella.

La única persona que ocupaba ahora sus pensamientos y su corazón era _Bella Swan_, la número uno de la clase y por la que daría todo para que se fijara en él.

Desde que la vio por primera vez, hizo que su atolondrado corazón latiera de manera veloz, sin desacelerar en ningún momento. Sus ojos cafés, profundos y tiernos como el chocolate le habían parecido de lo más hermoso que hubiera visto, y, comparado con los ojos verdes-grisáceos de Kristen, eran mucho, mucho más valiosos y sinceros.

Kristen siempre le mentía acerca de todo_, Bella Swan_ ni siquiera le daba la hora.

Había intentado hablar con ella durante clases, pero había _dos razones fundamentales_ por las cuales no le hablaba: la primera era que no tenía el _valor suficiente_ para hacerlo, pues era muy tímido –y no entendía como había terminado saliendo con alguien tan extrovertido como Kristen- y la segunda era que cuando se decidía a hacerlo, _Bella Swan, salía tan rápido_ del aula que no podía alcanzarla a tiempo, y entonces el valor se esfumaba de nuevo.

El CD terminó y Edward se apresuro a ponerle _play_ de nuevo. Era su disco favorito, Brand New Eyes de Paramore, recientemente adquirido, pero en vez de irse con su colección de CDS –que eran más de doscientos- lo tenía a en la mesita de noche junto al libro de ¨Un día en la vida de Wilbur Robinson¨.

Se levantó perezosamente de la cama, sin quitarse los audífonos y se estiró. Estaba todo entumido y en un intento en vano por dormir, había quedado en una posición muy incómoda, por lo que su cuello se había torcido.

Gruño, mientras se lo frotaba con la mano y la canción llegaba a su fin. Edward le puso _stop_ y se quitó los audífonos, para después, aventarlos en la cama con gesto despreocupado.

Traía puesta su pijama, que consistía en un pantalón de franela con unas pantuflas negras. No usaba playeras para dormir, a menos que hiciera mucho frío.

Una de las cosas buenas de entrar iniciado el semestre es que todas las habitaciones tienen compañeros, por lo tanto a él le tocaba vivir sólo en esa habitación. Todos tenían compañeros de cuarto, todos claro, excepto _Bella Swan_.

No sabía como lo había hecho, pero esa chica estaba sola en una habitación para dos.

Suspiró y se paso las manos por sus cabellos broncíneos. Esa chica lo traía de cabeza, y más loco de que le gustara Bella –Perfecta- Swan, era que le fascinaba que le gustara como lo traía.

Se cambió deprisa, intentando no llegar tarde al desayuno.

No tenía idea de que usar, pues ese día se encontraría por última vez con Bella y había decidido –en un acto de valentía- declarar aquellos sentimientos que había acallado por tanto tiempo, sin embargo, dudaba mucho que lo fuera a hacer, era sumamente consciente de lo tímido que era y de la poca autoestima que tenía, aunque muchas veces le hagan dicho –en su mayoría, chicas- lo guapo y lindo que era, lo agradable y dulce, y sobre todo, buena persona.

Aunque, ¿de qué le servía llamar la atención de la chica más extravagante de la escuela –_Kristen_-, cuando no podía tener a la que siempre pasa desapercibida por todos –_Bella_-?

No quería el cariño superficial de las chicas de la escuela. Él quería que Bella lo amara por el ser humano que era.

Y tenía que lograrlo, _tarde o temprano…_

Bella había elegido dejar su ensayo tal y como estaba, al fin, si se sacaba menos de diez su promedio general sería del diez cerrado, no nueve punto nueve, si no del diez completo.

Corrió por los pasillos a gran velocidad, dejando a lado la torpeza con la que había nacido, para llegar a tiempo al desayuno.

Su corazón se escuchaba como un colibrí moviendo sus alas. El rostro que normalmente era de una tonalidad cremosas, esta sonrojado, resaltando de sobre manera sus ojos y cabellos cafés. Cabellos desordenados, y ropa revuelta, así se encontraba Bella –Perfecta- Swan.

Se le había hecho tan tarde que se le había olvidado dejar cargando su laptop. Con un pequeño gruñido entro a la cafetería y se sentó en una mesa vacía.

Había recogido una manzana y un jugo de naranja. No tenía hambre. Y es que su estómago lo ocupaban cientos de murciélagos revoloteando en este.

Miro de reojo la mesa donde se acostumbraban a sentar los amigos de Edward: Rosalie, Emmett, Robert y su novia Kristen. Se sorprendió al comprobar que estaban todos menos Edward.

¿Estaría enfermo? ¿Se había marchado de la Universidad? ¿Dónde estaría en estos momentos?

La respuesta no tardo en llegar.

Frente a él estaba Edward, con una condenada y sexy sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Este levanto una mano y le indicó que se acercara a él.

Bella le miro incrédula y pensó que tal vez estaría llamando a su novia.

Al ver que la chica no se movía del lugar, bufó exasperado, pero en cuanto volvió a captar su atención le guiño un ojo.

De manera estúpida Bella se señalo con su dedo índice.

-¿Yo? –Musitó, sonrojándose de nuevo.

Edward asintió y le guiño de nuevo un ojo.

Se mordió el labio, analizando la situación. ¿Debía ir?

Es decir, el chico nunca le había dirigido ni un mísero `hola´, ¿era imaginación suya? ¿Por qué de repente se mostraba tan simpático?

Decidió que si de todos modos se iba al infierno, no importaba romper _esa_ regla.

Con torpeza tomó su bandeja y camino con pasos lentos hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba Edward Masen, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con picardía. Dio un traspié, pero continuó con su camino hasta detenerse detrás de una silla.

-¿Puedo? –Inquirió, alzando una ceja, escéptica.

Le regaló una sonrisa burlona a Edward, mientras este asentía, aturdido. Nunca había tenido a Bella Swan tan cerca y no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero su cuerpo sí. Un adorable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, mientras Bella se sentaba frente a él.

Un suspiró incrédulo se le escapo de los labios a Bella.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó, Edward, regalándole una sonrisa torcida; que erala favorita de Bella, pero ella jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Esto es nuevo, Edward –El chico dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre de los labios de la chica de la cual estaba enamorado.

-B-bueno, no es que esto lo hagamos siempre… Es más, nunca lo hacemos… Y-yo…

-Edward, –Interrumpió con una risita-. No tienes porque darme explicaciones. No es que me estés explicando el porqué del retraso de una tarea o algo así…

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron cuando Edward soltó una carcajada. Nunca lo había escuchado reírse, y eso le pareció, gratamente, agradable. Se sonrojo en cuanto pensó lo hermosa que era su risa y clavó sus ojos en la mesa.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó, Edward, preocupado porque su acción la hubiera ofendido.

Ella rió y observó sus ojos esmeralda iluminarse. Nunca había hablado con Edward, pero si antes le parecía tan… Fascinante, ahora, no tenía palabras para describir este nuevo yo.

-Solo me preguntaba… -Musitó, antes de darle un sorbo a su jugo-. ¿Por qué este cambio?

Edward sabía que tarde o temprano ella le haría esa pregunta. Y también, que esta era su última oportunidad para confesarle sus sentimientos y proponerle que se fuera con él a Londres.

El sonrojo regreso a las mejillas de Edward y bufó de exasperación, otra vez.

-Q-quiero decirte algo, Bella, pero no sé como…

-Sólo escúpelo, Edward –Bella se llevo las manos a su boca, mientras su cara se ponía de un intenso rojo escarlata.

No acostumbraba a hablar de esa manera, sin embargo, Bella era la persona más curiosa e impaciente que pudieras conocer. Y aunque era un poco distraída, lo compensaba con lo observadora que era.

Edward soltó una breve carcajada, un poco nerviosa y con un dejo de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué te ríes de mí? –Lloriqueó, Bella, con un puchero.

La carcajada paró en ese instante y la miró con ojos curiosos.

-Me río porque estoy en shock –Comentó, con aire ausente-. Nunca haces lo que espero que hagas… –Se encogió de hombros-. Eres sorprendentemente maravillosa.

Un cálido sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de ambos, mientras clavaban la mirada en la mesa.

El silencio incómodo –que tanto temían los dos- comenzó. Ninguno se atrevía a romperlo, pues se encontraban sumamente avergonzados. Lo único que se podía escuchar el bullicioso sonido que llenaba la cafetería, sus entrecortadas respiraciones y sus desenfrenados corazones.

Bella se imaginó, que tal vez intentaba ser amable con ese cumplido, que no había una doble intención en sus palabras y que sólo trataba de enmendar su injustificada risa.

En cambio, Edward pensó que una vez fuera esas palabras, ella llegaría a la conclusión de lo mucho que la amaba y que posiblemente no comentaba nada porque no compartía los mismos sentimientos y no quería lastimarlo.

Que _equivocados_ estaban _ambos_…

-Yo… Edward, ¿qué es lo que sientes por mí? –Inquirió, Bella, clavando su mirada penetrante y llena de esperanza en los apagados ojos de él.

-¿Eh? –No entendió muy bien a que s refería, ¿hablaba de sus sentimientos hacía ella?

Bella resopló, con un aire de indulgencia.

-Me refiero a… -Suspiró-. ¿Me quieres?

Edward imitó su gesto al resoplar y negó con la cabeza. La mirada de Bella se volvió triste y vacía, como la primera vez que la vio. Sin embargo, él estaba sonriendo.

-Te amo –Dijo, mientras regresaba aquella sonrisa suya, arrebatadora.

Bella ahogó un gritito y sonrió. Él joven del cual se había enamorado semanas atrás, por fin notaba de su existencia y además, sentía sentimientos de amor hacía su persona.

-Te amo –Repitió ella, solemne.

Él soltó otra carcajada.

-¡Vaya! –Comentó, Bella, riendo-. ¡Te he escuchado reír más este día que en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerte!

-¿No es así cómo debería ser? –Indagó, él, con una sonrisa picara-. ¿El resplandor del primer amor y todo eso?

Bella se sorprendió por sus últimas palabras. ¿Ella era su primer amor? ¿Y qué pasaba con Kristen?

-Yo… -Se frotó los ojos con cansancio-. Pensaba que Kristen era tu primer amor.

Edward rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Estaba seguro que ella le diría algo parecido. No creía que Bella no dudara después de que el Kristen Stewart estuvieran saliendo, pero esperaba, por lo menos, el beneficio de la duda.

Se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

-Eh… No –Musitó, mientras se encogía de hombros-. Ni yo sé porque comencé a salir con ella.

Isabella se quedó pensativa unos minutos y luego con voz un tanto temblorosa –causada por la vergüenza- agrego-: Si te hace sentir mejor… Tú también eres mi primer amor real.

Y soltó un suspiró. Edward era su primer verdadero amor. Lo de Rupert no era más que un enamoramiento adolescente, pero ella ya había madurado, y podía estar que lo de Rupert fue solo por necesitar compañía.

El timbre sonó, haciendo respingar a ambos, que se encontraban cavilando. Bella rió tímidamente y se levanto.

-Se nos hará tarde, ¿vienes, Edward? –Dijo, mientras se quitaba arrugas imaginarias de su falda. Gesto que a el chico de ojos verdes le pareció de lo más lindo.

-No voy a ir –Gruño, mientras se pasaba una mano por sus cabellos-. Voy a irme… Esta tarde a Londres…

A Bella le cayó como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno. Lo acababa de encontrar y ¿se iba?

La sonrisita de Edward apareció de nuevo.

-Tenía la esperanza de que vinieras conmigo –Musitó, mirando los ojos de su primer amor-. Claro que si no quieres…

-Edward, -Interrumpió, esta con un toque de incredulidad-. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos minutos?

-Especifica que parte de la conversación –Dijo, mientras, Bella le daba un cálido abrazo.

-La parte en donde te dije ¨Te amo¨, ¿recuerdas?

Edward suspiró. Claro que lo recordaba. Nunca en lo que quedara de su vida lo olvidaría.

-Obviamente –Recalcó-. No es algo de lo que me olvidaría.

Ella rió.

-Entonces, ¿puedo acompañarte a Londres? –Su pregunta salió de manera casual, pero la verdad era que esa pregunta era seria, y que de su respuesta dependería que rumbo tomaría su relación.

Edward fingió pensárselo, aumentando sus nervios.

-Siempre –Musitó, besando su coronilla-. Voy a querer que me acompañes, sea donde sea. Te amo.

* * *

** Hola!!!**

**Les traigo este OS por el día de San Valentín!!!**

**Atrasado **

**Pero algo es algo, no??**

**Además de que es el máaaas largo que he escrito!!!**

**Los kiero!!!**

**Dejen sus lindos _REVIEWS_ si le gusto, síi??**


End file.
